


Other Friends

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by "Other Friends" from the Steven Universe movie, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Virgil's leader from his old thieving days comes back to cause trouble, but his new friends have his back.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides AU Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301045
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Other Friends

Virgil was having trouble breathing. His throat was dry and his head was spinning as he stared at what was probably his worst nightmare come to life before his eyes. 

He wasn’t proud of his past. He’d done things he knew even then he shouldn’t have done, he’d made mistakes, but he’d left all that behind him. He’d _changed._

Apparently, that wasn’t something his old crew leader was interested in hearing. 

“Well well well,” Damien said, pressing his fingertips together and grinning. “What a lovely little bunch you’ve found here.” 

“Who are you?” Roman demanded from behind Virgil, the sound of his sword sliding out of its sheath filling Virgil’s ears. 

“What, did dear old Virgil not tell you about his past?” Damien smirked, and Virgil glowered at him.

“We are well aware of Virgil’s lifestyle prior to meeting us,” Logan said dryly, and Virgil saw him draw his bow from the corner of his eye. “Holding that over his head does not make you clever or interesting.”

“Oooh, I’m shaking in my boots,” Damien said, rolling his eyes. “All this time you’ve been gone, Virgil, and you’ve been running around with this bunch of nobodies. Honestly, I’m disappointed.” 

“Virgil doesn’t need _your_ approval,” Patton snapped, and Virgil felt a swell of affection in his chest for his three friends. 

Damien, however, didn’t seem impressed. 

“Oh really? Has he changed that much then, in the time that he’s been gone?” 

“Fuck off, Damien,” Virgil finally growled, but the thief just laughed. 

“Come now, Virgil, I’ve heard this story before. You and I both know you’re nothing without me.” 

“He is _ten_ times the man without you than he ever was before!” Roman snarled, and Damien raised an eyebrow. 

“My my, Virgil, what have you been saying about me to make your new friends hate me so?”

Virgil glanced behind him, at Roman’s knuckles white on his sword, Logan’s fingers resting on his bowstring, and Patton’s hands on his hips, looking adorably infuriated, and he took a deep breath. 

“Nothing that wasn’t true, Damien. Now I’m only going to say this once. Get. _out.”_

Damien’s smirk fell away, and he huffed indignantly. 

“Fine. But don’t expect any sympathy from me when you come crawling back,” he spat, turning away with a swirl of his cape. 

Patton laid his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, and Virgil felt a surge of bravery. 

“Don’t _you_ get your hopes up, D,” he called after his former leader. “I’m never going back.” 


End file.
